


Punks, Piercings, 'N Petstores

by spaceberry



Series: Punks, Piercings, 'N Petstores [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I'm probobly gonna be updating the character/ship/warning tags as I go, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Other, Petshop! AU, Pidge and matt are twins, Piercings, Tattoos, heads up, smoking in later chapters, smut in later chapters, underage drinking in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceberry/pseuds/spaceberry
Summary: Today's Top Headlines:Local twenty one year old collage student winds sleeping with someone anonymously who turns out to fall right into his life weather he wants it or not, proving once and for all that he cannot catch a break.Local pet shop owners son's life has gotten too mundane and he seeks adventure, winds up getting it delivered into his workplace with a pretty bow. Doesn't like him and DEMANDS A REFUND.Updates on Thursdays!





	1. Blitzkrieg Bop

It's two days after starting his new job and Keith is sure he's going to die. Not because of his boss or what he's doing on the job, no, he's actually really likes working here, but because of his son. Lance hasn't done anything personally to him, okay, he's been nice, if not a slight smartass.

Okay so maybe that's a slight lie, but really, if you had had a really great anonymous hookup with him two days before starting the job, you'd understand why watching him walk around the Pet shop in a plaid skirt that hangs just above the knees is killing him. Hell, you might understand even if you hadn't, since he's nothing but flawless bronze skin and legs, and the swaying fabric does everything to accentuate just how long they are as he walks. Keith's also fascinated by how his blond hair frames his face perfectly as he struts around the shop with lollipop hanging past pierced lips, though it's a lesser worry. Despite any previous beliefs of his own impending doom since starting this job, Keith makes another note on the excessively long list of things that the universe has done to him that are completely and utterly unfair.

* * *

He's still on training duty (not much of a surprise), since most of the workers while they only specialize in one area, still typically get told how to handle any job in the store. It's taxing, but, honestly, proving to be a little uncomfortable as he feels eyes on him. Organizing the vast assortment of dog toys while he works, he turns to look at the new guy. Despite knowing him from classes(IE, he's been staring at the back of his head all semester desperately wanting to one up him), he's an utter stranger. Bonus points is that he's a weird one that seems to really and truly not get how awkward it can be talking to him half the time since he's not really much of a conversationalist. Bonus points for how rigid he gets talking to him. There's also something about him he can't put his finger on, like Keith's actively hiding something, since he looks like he's going to say things and never does.

Pulling his breakfast out of his mouth, Lance sighs deeply. "Ya Know, You could check what we have on the treat supply for the dogs and put out what we're low on. Pretty sure that you can handle that instead of starin' at me slack jawed like the fish downstairs."

He already regrets the harsh wording, but it gets the job done as he watches as Keith moves as stiff jointed as a robot to the display. He's found that being blunt with him gets shit done, though, he also knows that being gentle also works. Keith very much seems to take things very seriously which has lead to some moments where Lance's joking has made things stiff instead of loose like he'd hoped. It's obvious Keith isn't a people person, but perhaps he isn't a Lance person either. Shuffling to move to the area where they keep the puppies, he quickly does a quick water and food check, refilling bowls with expert care and promising that in two more hours, it'll be play time for the lil guys as he pets them before closing the doors and leaning against the wall pulling out his phone.

 

  
**[ outgoing ]** Pidge, remember the guy from the first day of semester that I wanted to fight.

 **[ outgoing ]** like, because he was getting every question right and I was suffering in my seat because I had studied but still got shit wrong.

 **[ outgoing ]** Well, maybe not fight, but I still wanted to show him up. Same thing really

 **[ Green Gremlin ]** Yeah why?

 **[ Green Gremlin ]** Lance so help me if I have to bail you out of jail.

 **[ outgoing ]** No nothing like that get your panties outta a bunch.

 **[ outgoing ]** he's heeeereeeee, been working with me for like, the past two days, and he's weird. Like, we're talking beyond the just having a mullet weird.

 **[ Green Gremlin]** Have you considered you're weird to him?

 **[ Green Gremlin]** Cause honestly, You're weird to me and I still talk to you.

 **[ outgoing ]** u know u love me.

 **[ outgoing ]** Either that or you use me to come play with the animals on a regular basis. Can't figure out which.

 

Lance tucks his phone back into his pocket as he sees Keith walk around carrying a case of individually wrapped treats before sighing. To an extent, he doesn't wanna dislike him, he seems nice enough despite his eccentricities, but there's something there that throws him for a loop. He thinks, and this is just a hunch, that it has to do with the fact he's threatened by him, since he's smart and downright efficient, making his competitive streak bloom. Or it's the aforementioned issue he has with thinking Keith's off about something, he's not sure. Whatever it is, he hopes it passes by the end of the week, he doesn't wanna bump heads with any of the other employees.

Taking his phone back out, he notes there's nothing new from Pidge before clicking on the conversations leading up to what happened about five days ago. Honestly, he wouldn't mind going at it again, since it's genuinely been haunting his dreams since that night. Sex hasn't really been that great in a looooong time for him, so it'd genuinely be worth it. There's one problem though: he's pretty damn sure it was a one off and that fact alone is making him mcfreaking lose it. It takes all he's got not to message him again, but really, he's not about to overstep a bound, or worse, seem desperate for another session.

"It's nice. The skirt I mean, suits you." Eyes flick up from his phone to look at Keith before he turns it off and pockets it, a smirk tugging at his lips around the sucker in his mouth.

"Thanks, but you're wrong about the skirt bit." Lance watches as Keith's eyebrows pinch, his head cocking just a little bit, reminding him of the puppies in the back whenever he talks to them like people. He's cute, he'll give him that, even if he knows someone out there would fry him for describing someone who's attire seems to consist of like, nienty percent leather as anything other than sexy. "There's a difference between a skirt and what I'm wearing, and the biggest difference what I'm wearing under it. This, my friend, is a kilt."

If Lance had a dime for every time he's made someone blush by having this conversation, he'd be sitting pretty on a yacht. Okay, maybe that's an exaggeration, but it's still worth it as he watches Keith's face bloom red his violet eyes refusing to meet his before he clears his throat. Honestly, he doubts it'll ever get old as he takes a harsh suck of of the lollipop. "Noted. Though, I don't exactly wanna know what you are or are not wearing. Heads up."

Shrugging, Lance rubs the back of his head, ruffling his own hair before walking off to go work with a customer. Turning over his shoulder, he cracks a grin. "Shame I lack a sense of shame to feel bad about that." He likes to imagine that he didn't see how rigid Keith looks, like he's lost in thought but worried about something. It's not his problem.

* * *

It's a long day for Keith, and by long, he means hours distracted by thoughts of what's under the skirt...pardon him, kilt. Honestly, He had been doing good before then, nothing naughtier than maybe a little flash back, but now he's picturing things he shouldn't be when he's not actively engaged in doing something. Currently he's working with a customer, but he's still got a case of wandering mind syndrome much to his own annoyance. Hopefully it doesn't show as he answers her questions about how to care properly for rats as best he can without looking at one of the cheat sheets that Lance has preached about.

Hands moving to cup the large rat in his hand, he feels the creature nuzzle against his fingers, it's little claws gripping at his gloves. He's ninety percent sure rats shouldn't be this cute, but here he is handling the creature while talking to an interested customer when Lance walks up. He's smiling, openly happy to see the woman he's been assisting.

"Hey, Luxia, glad to see ya back. You looking for food for Baku, or messing with the newbie by quizzing him?"

She smiles, and it's almost unsettling, her blue eyes glittering as she turns her attention to Lance. "Bit of both. Though, I'm glad to see you guys have more help in house, after your older siblings left, this place was like a ghost town."

Keith stares at them, one eyebrow raising as he smiles awkwardly, looking between Lance(who seems like he's about to run at the mention of the word ghost) and the dark skinned woman chatting like they've known each other for a long time."I almost forgot to introduce you to him. Keith, this is Luxia, she's a regular, Luxia, this is Keith. Is the one Keith's holdin' the one you want? Or are you still shopping around for the best in the tank to spoil your baby rotten with?"

"You know me, only the best for my baby girl." She smiles brightly, a hand going up to her chest, glittering teal and pink nails catching under the fluorescent lights of the shop as she does. "Though, I think Keith picked the best one from the bunch, I'm sure she's going to love her next meal."

Now Keith's staring, jaw dropped a bit. He remembers hearing Lance something about food, but he also thought was getting her a pet, not a meal for something. Lance looks at him, blue eyes cutting into him as he closes his mouth again before the blond is back to smiling, holding out his hands. "Keith, I'll take her up to the counter and prep to ring this one up." There's a part left unsaid, that Lance is leaving off as he takes the rat from his hands gently and walks off. Taking the chance for a brief break, Keith pulls out his phone.

 **[ outgoing ]** We still on for tomorrow? Coffee's on me.

 **[ Pidge ]** Yeah, though I'm probably going to bring my project in with me. Kinda crammed for time between classes and my job.

 **[ outgoing ]** That works. I just need some company for a bit that's not Shiro or a co-worker. Hell, I'll even help with the project if you need it.

 **[ Pidge ]** Then you can carry the bag it's in. Sorry, Don't really trust anyone else but my partner actually helping assemble any bits. Though, you're doing me a wonderful service by being the provider of caffeine.

 **[ outgoing ]** Glad to help. See ya tomorrow.

Pocketing his phone he looks up to see Lance walking back towards him, the kilt swaying freely as he moves forward. "Sorry about that. Luxia's good, really she is, but we have a few customers like her who come in to buy rats on a regular basis for their snakes. Some only buy pairs to breed and that's it, others come in at least bi monthly because they don't have the space to make sure they have a constant source or because they don't really wanna keep rats or mice. It's also fairly common that we sell frozen rats, since they're on the menu too, but personally, I'm someone who vouches for feeding snakes Live animals if you can."

It sounds a little too cold to be coming from the other in Keith's opinion, not at all seeming to be his style."Don't you feel bad for selling them off to be eaten?"  
Blue eyes cut into Keith so quick as he watches Lance's face harden at the question, his arms folding over his chest as he juts out a hip at the question. "No. Look, I like rats 'n all, but think of it like choosing between a home cooked meal and frozen food, what would you pick?"

"Honest answer, Frozen food. I'm running off fast food as we speak, which is basically the same thing." That causes a chuckle to rip through Lance, a grin tugging at his lips, lighting up his face in a way that makes Keith think it's a good look for him(which, for the record, it is).

"Alright smart-ass. but really, you get where I'm coming from., despite this being considered a loaded issue. Personally, even if I have a preference, I won't knock you for doing either since either way can be safe if done right, and either way has it's on pros and cons. The snakes we keep here are mostly live fed with some exceptions, depends on the breeder we get them from. If you're really that opposed to live feedings however, there's a large chain store that refuses to sell live rats to people if they're feeding them to snakes up the road you can apply to. Not naming names, but it rhymes with tepsfart."

Keith feels his smile before he can stop it, before Lance is holding up a hand. "Though, I suggest you remember that these tanks are for feeder mice and rats, the one's we sell as pets are kept separately. Luxia led you here for a reason, or did you walk here yourself?"

"She walked me here...Wait, there's a difference?"

"Yeah. Huge difference actually, which is why I'm a little amazed at how calm the one you had in your hands was. The feeders aren't socialized to be pets, like the one's kept near the small animals instead of here at the back. They're born and raised to be food specifically for snakes, so they've got a bit of a wild streak. They're cute, but they're not exactly pets."

"Gotcha." It's a lot to take in, but it made a little sense as to why they all scattered the instant the door opened and why it was pretty hard to get a hold of anything in the tank. It also made him scrunch up his nose a bit before running a gloved hand through his dark hair.

"They do require maintenance like the rest of the animals, food everyday, water. Bedding changed at least once a week if not more and tanks cleaned entirely at least twice a month, same as everything else in the shop. There's a schedule for that same as everything else here. Once we find what area you're at your best in, you probably won't have to worry about the live feeders at all."

"And what are you best at?"

The question makes Lance bring a hand to his chin, tapping it there like he's thinking about it. "I'm good pretty much everywhere which is why I float around wherever I'm needed during my shifts. I have my preferences, but the things I'm worst at is actually working with the dogs and the birds. Just don't click with them."

"And the snakes? You said that on the first day of the semester you had one in your pocket." If Keith kad known that the instant response he would get required Lance's mouth dropping open before his tongue(Which was pierced, holy shit _how_ has he not noticed before) flicking out to play with his lip ring in almost annoyance.

"You remember that, huh?"

His upper lip quirks up a bit into a crooked smile at the question, nodding. "Kinda hard to forget a story like that, it's interesting."

Lance raises a hand up in defeat before waving him off. "I got a little mulch outta his enclosure because he'd pooped and It was bugging me before Hunk came in to get me for our evening classes and I rushed out. Didn't realize I still had him in my pocket when I left, and when I got to class I was immediately texting my big sis for a ride back to the shop, so had to leave class before it was half done. Honest mistake. But can you imagine the chaos if I had stayed and just pulled out a snake in the middle of class."

Keith cuts Lance a look, his face a little more serious at that. It likely would've disturbed the entire class, something he didn't exactly approve of at all. "I probably would've known you in that case."

Lance gets this look on his face, his upper lip curling just a bit before he's turning his back. "Come on, we've got work to do."

That's the last Keith hears about anything other than training procedures from him unless he's chatting with a customer, or worse, flirting with one. His pickup lines alone are atrocious, more puns than anything, but they're charming enough to get a giggle from the girls he's talking to at least.

* * *

It's five in the afternoon when the stores closes, but it's not like he exactly worked the entire time. Lance took a second break after Keith left about thirty minutes earlier, meaning he has spent time chilling in the stores basement where the fish are kept. Riffling through his bag, he pulls out a pair of beat up headphones he's had since high school, plugging them into his phone and blaring music as soon as it's on. Pulling up messenger, he checks his messages. It's not the first time he's stayed after closing, won't be the last, but he just doesn't wanna head back to his apartment yet.

 

 **[ green gremlin ]** It's the animals. Sorry not sorry.

 **[ outgoing ]** Wow I cannot believe you would do that to me

 **[ outgoing ]** You're my new least favorite person, and that's saying something considering I just elected one into that position. Congrats for turning the tides in record time.

 **[ green gremlin ]** It's what I do, but do I wanna know whose throne I took?

 

A smile flashes over his lips, he's joking of course with her, since he finds it impossible to actually be mad at her. That and she's playing along, which is beautiful to him.

 

 **[ outgoing ]** New guy. I dunno, he just makes me uncomfortable.

 **[ outgoing ]** and competitive

 **[ outgoing ]** like how do I explain this, I wanna be better at him @ everything(Which I already am, I'm amazing), but like, he also weirds me out. He seems off and he just seems to stare @ me a l o t. And we have some vast differences of opinion. It's weird, and I feel kinda bad for it, but also, not really?

 **[ green gremlin ]** He's just new. I'm sure you'll get used to him and grow out of those feelings

 **[ green gremlin ]** Well, except the competitive thing. I think I've seen you make more bets to prove you could do something than I can count in the two years I've known you.

 **[ outgoing ]** Idk. i'm conflicted and I don't like it, so I've decided I don't like him.

 **[ outgoing ]** Though, I wouldn't mind a vent session. wanna meet up tomorrow before I need to go to classes and you need to go to work?

 **[ green gremlin ]** Sorry can't do it. Promised an old friend we'd spend some time with an old friend during my free time. Maybe sometime later this week.

 **[ outgoing ]** that's cool, though what friend?

 **[ green gremlin ]** You don't know him, so don't worry about it.

 **[ outgoing ]** Awe, u r no fun. Lemme be nosy.

 **[ outgoing ]** okay but on another note, why is it that I never get to meet the men in my female friends lives. Are you guy's scared I'm going to ride them off into the sunset or something?

 **[ outgoing ]** that was a joke, I don't wanna steal ya'lls boyfriends, I just wanna meet them.

 **[ green gremlin ]** by now, you'd have one third of an entire sledding dog team to ride into the sunset. Just harness those men up and holler mush.

 **[ outgoing ]** PIDGE OMG

 **[ outgoing ]** I AM NOT, I REPEAT, NOT DOING THAT

 **[ green gremlin ]** I honestly wouldn't care if you did. Allura might, since she's dating her two mystery men, but I have no such interest in mine. Ride him into sunset, harness him, whatever. Just lemme have visiting rights sometime since I've known him for like, forever and a day. We've shared ~Secrets~ and went through hell together.

 **[ outgoing ]** Noted.

 **[ outgoing ]** Also guessing that this is one of the high school friends? Is it the one who hung out with your twin a lot that you had a crush on?

 **[ green gremlin ]** First off, I'm killing Hunk for telling you that I haVE EVER HAD FEELINGS FOR ANYTHING OR ANYONE. Secondly, No. It's not that one. That one's currently dating Allura.

 **[ outgoing ]** DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH A HAIR ON HUNKS HEAD OR I PROMISE YOU ONE(1) ASS KICKING IN THE WALMART PARKING LOT.

 **[ outgoing ]** Also, it's so not fair that you know at least one of Allura's boyfriends, when I've known her for like forever and I haven't even gotten to meet them.

 **[ green gremlin ]** Correction, I know both

 **[ green gremlin ]** gotta go! L8ter!

 **[ outgoing ]** QWELKJRMF

 **[ outgoing ]** PIDGE!

 **[ outgoing ]** SO NOT FAIR

 **[ outgoing ]** One day I'll be the first to know something OR someone in this group, I swear it!

 

He's setting down his phone before going through his contacts, scrunching up his nose again. His thumb hovers over the conversation with his anonymous partner, debating once again before he slides it back up to hit Hunks profile. He knows Hunks at work, but he might as well send a message to him, warning him of his impending doom from an tiny, angry bird.

 

 **[ outgoing ]** Your weekly fortune says to be weary of short birds with taller twin brothers.

 **[ stay golden ]** Noted. But why is she mad at me? What did you do?

 **[ outgoing ]** What haven't I done?

 **[ stay golden ]** I'll figure it out soon won't I?

 **[ outgoing ]** My name is muffin and i know nothin'

 

Lance sighs before pocketing his phone, actually deciding it's time to relocate himself and think about what he wants to do tomorrow with himself. He can text Allura, since, to be frank, it's been awhile since they sat down and talked instead of texting. It's not that he doesn't like seeing her, he really does, but her schedule conflicts with his so often that it's downright ridiculous. Pocketing his phone, slings his bag over his shoulder, his music still going at full blast as he walks out of the store, locking the door behind him.

When he makes it back to his small apartment, he is instantly greeted by a large, furry blur barreling for him. Leaning down, he pets the maine coons ears, grinning as he does "Hey princess, you miss me?"

The only answer he gets is a mew, a pair of bright blue eyes staring at up at him. Taking the hint he moves to get her something to eat, before settling down on his bed, looking through his phone again before there's a paw pressing against his phone. Looking over his phone to Princess, Lance quirks a brow, before scratching behind her ears, causing her to instantly begin purring. It's nice coming home to her, makes him feel less alone. Sure he could go live with Hunk and Pidge, they'd offered, but, the lease he had on this place was far from up, so he felt stuck. He could go back to his parent's house , but he didn't wanna give up what independence he had, or his privacy, even if they were always worried about him (he'd long since noticed the extra money on his paycheck). Good news was that the rent was relatively cheap, he had running water, and access to the internet.

Looking at Princess curled up under his hand, he decided to send one last message and hope to god that she would see it.

 

 **[ outgoing ]** Hey Allura, not sure what you're doing, but do you think maybe if you have some time we could meet up at the usual spot.

 

There's a flicker of a moment when Lance sets down his phone where his eyes dart to his bedside table where a pack of clove cigarettes rests, making him debate lighting one up. It's not that he smokes often enough for it to be habit, but he does like these. He likes the spicy flavor to them, and how they numb his throat, making it easier to inhale the fumes that he probably otherwise wouldn't be able to stomach. Maybe he's a pussy for that. Or maybe he has other reasons for not smoking on a regular basis(since clove cigarettes are technically illegal, and that's the only kind he smokes). Perhaps he's a pussy for a lot of reasons after he graduated and stopped raising hell in favor of actually chasing his dreams. His parent's approve, despite the fact they seem more worried about him now than when they got letters home from his boarding school saying he had gotten into fights(Which for the record, he didn't start. They got what they deserved). If only they knew what kinda trouble he had gotten into when the school wasn't looking. The nights where he's sneak off campus with Allura and Hunk(and a few 'friends' he's glad are out of his life) and get piss drunk, perhaps eat some 'brownies' and smoke some clove cigarettes. A different day, a different sin, he supposes.

He had fun. He has some regrets, more in regards to who he hung out with than what he did. Maybe it made him a better person than the reckless teenager he was(he's 20 now). Had it really turned him into a responsible adult(a questionable phrase really)? It's not clear cut even without the haze of smoke in the room, making the decision to leave the pack where it's at a lot easier than it had been when he'd first glanced at it. Between that and he'd rather not have his skin dry up overnight like a mummy, though he hadn't had that happen to him yet.

The only thing he wishes for now is some excitement like what he had in high school, instead of the monotony of class, work, eat, and go home. He's tired of the routine, and the only thing that's broken it was a decision that's been making him wanna send another message. Lance is willing to bet twelve packs of clove cigarettes that that had something to do with why he enjoyed it so much, besides the fact it was just great sex.

He isn't expecting it when his phone goes off , making his heart leap to his throat as he reads over the message, before a smile spreads over his face.

 

 **[ Cosmic Girl ]** I'd love too, you get off at five right?

 **[ outgoing ]** Hell yeah I do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stars, I'm so excited to get this ball rolling. This is the first time writing a long fic, and of all things it started off as a one off that I wasn't going to continue, go figure!
> 
> A few little notes:
> 
> Allura, Hunk, And Lance all attended the same private school and went on various misadventures. Hunk and Lance have known each other since before high school, whilst Allura met them both in high school. Yest they did party, and they actually all started chilling out just before high school ended.
> 
> Pidge, Shiro, And Matt all went to the same schools growing up, but met Keith in late high school because that's where he was enrolled at the time, and he somehow managed to stay there for the rest of his high school Career because he didn't get tossed out of a foster home for the first time. 
> 
> And I'm trying to make sure each chapter title has a song title or relating to a song. By the end of this fic, we should have a nice playlist of 16 punk songs. This chapters title is 'Blitzkrieg Bop' by the Ramones.
> 
> Also, that fic summary is temporary. I'm dying and want a summary but suck at posting summaries before the fic's done.
> 
> Hit me up on my writing blog @spencberry, or you can hit me up at my personal @marmoralance.


	2. All My Friends Are Drug Addicts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Keith finds out just how tied in Lance is to his group of friends. Turns out, He really can't escape his presence even if he tried.

He wakes up to the perfume of motor oil, coffee, cigarettes, and paper, with his mouth feeling like a desert cemetery as he cracks open an eye. The first thing he sees is the back of the old, beat up blue suede couch they keep in the shops office, the realization that he fell asleep in the shop again dawning on him faster than the beat of the song playing on the radio(A song he recognizes from one of Pidge's mix tapes at that). Although it's not the first time he's fell asleep here it's always a bit of a shock waking up in the shops office. Sitting up he runs a hand through his dark tousled hair, he shakes himself awake, his eyes still heavy and his back aching from sleeping on the couch.

"Morning sleeping beauty, you feeling alright?" Keith's eyes narrow as he looks at Shiro, before crossing his arms and leaning forward. Shiro's bright and chipper, for someone wearing an already oil stained shirt. The other has long since known that Keith isn't a morning person, since he's barely a person before the hours of six and eight a.m. most days if he's awake, the same way Keith knows Shiro is a epitome morning person. Eyes flicking to the clock, he lets out a groan seeing that it's seven. He's not a person right now, cryptid confirmed.

"I feel like death." The smile that spreads on Shiro's face as Keith gets up to grab a can of coke from the fridge is good spirited. Taking a sip of his drink, he leans back into the couch, slinging an arm over the back and crossing his legs over each other "but you already knew that."

"Yeah. Though next time, I don't think you wanna sleep with your jacket on, there's  
marks on your face where the buttons rested and a patch practically indented on your face."

"Noted. Why are you here so early? Doesn't the shop technically open at nine? Special project?" Shiro's smile falters just a bit as his metal hand goes up to tweak his ear ring, the sight of him flushing not flying past Keith's radar. It accentuates the silver scar running along his nose making it stand out just a bit more than it already does.

"Working on a project with Allura and Kolivan. They wanted bikes too, so we're building. Probably gonna take months before we have a finished product unless we hustle. After all you remember how it was when we built ours that summer." He remembers it vividly. It was the first good summer he had. He was seventeen and the Holts had taken him in as his foster family, despite him being so near aging out. The entire summer was spent with the twins and Shiro in this shop(which was currently owned by Shiro's father at the time, rest his soul), four works in progress lined up next to each other. Keith still had scars on his hands from nearly dropping a v-8 on his foot where he needed stitches as a reminder, as well as a few other choice marks from it, but more importantly, he had Red.

"Sounds like you three have your hands full, building two bikes. Hell, we had a time trying to handle four whilst telling Matt that we were not going to make motorized unicycles at least once a week before things started solidifying." A chuckle pulls past his lips at the memories, more specifically memories of the blueprints Matt had drawn up that the three of them had unanimously shot down. They just wanted something to ride, not an experimental deathtrap, but he's sure Matt was joking back then. Mostly anyways. It's when he looks up and see's how somber Shiro looks that his smile falters.

"I'm ninety percent sure that's what he's off doing now, since he stays out of town and only messages maybe twice a month. Pidge said something about him visiting, though I haven't heard anything about it from him, so I'm guessing it's just her. Last time he visited, I didn't even get to see him since he had his hands full meeting her college friends."

"If it helps, I missed him too because of my job. Shit happens." Shrugging, he tilts his head a bit, thinking of the last conversation he had with Matt. It was over the phone, and just felt like a check in. Utterly Impersonal. Strange since Matt had been friendlier than Pidge, and still probably was, he was probably just busy. "Though, I wish he'd message Pidge more. She looks down and out when she doesn't get one from him every week."

"Speaking of your job, you still working at the hotel? Passed by there recently and didn't see your bike, made me wonder for a bit."

It's normal for Shiro to worry about his friends, though he knows that he worries more about the squad. Keith's learned to roll with it despite still adjusting to it(it's been five years, but after being in foster care since he was seven. It's surreal some days having someone care after bad experiences in the system). Violet eyes look up to Shiro before he leans forward, uncrossing his legs.

"Tried to get fired from there, easier than quitting, but I'm still working shifts. Why I came here instead of home, 's closer and I didn't get off till five this morning." It would be easier to get fired. It's loads easier to trick himself into thinking he's not good enough after all instead of like he's walking away from a place that wants him. Chewing on his lip, he feels a growing tightness in his throat at the thought, before remembering that he's got a new gig. "Though, I've got another job at one of the Mom and Pop joints locally. Pet store near the coast, nice place, willing to work with me, and it pays nice. Might make it easier to just quit the hotel and settle in there since I like it there a lot."

When he looks up he see's Shiro's eyes knitting, the streak of white hair falling in his face as he tilts his head. "Fur, Feathers, 'N fins?"

"That's the place. Why?"

"Pidge hangs out there a lot. Went in about two weeks ago shopping around because I want some company in my apartment when I'm alone. Nice place really, friendly. There was a clerk who helped me out, even if I said I was just looking, answering questions. A little taller than you, tan skin, dark hair, had a lip ring. He was reaaaally flirty though. He's cute, though more up your alley than mine. Granted I'm not looking for me at all right now. Period."

Keith nearly spits out his drink at the description of Lance, a gloved hand going up to his mouth to catch any drops that may have gotten free at Shiro's words.

"You'd better not be, after all, we do our best to keep you busy." Eyes wild as he looks up, he sees Kolivan leaning on the door frame, arms crossed, with amber eyes glittering with amusement. The other man is built like a big ol' brick shithouse, a long braid going down his back as he smiles at them, bright and friendly, despite how daunting he looks otherwise. Keith's come to the conclusion Shiro likes dangerous looking people, since both of his partners both look like they could pack a punch in their own ways, despite being nice people.

Kolivan walks to Shiro, wrapping one arm around his shoulders before pressing a kiss to the top of his head and turning his attention to Keith. "Congrats on the new job Keith, hope it's treating you right. Gotta be better than checking people in or cleaning up after them on occasion."

"Loads better. Less gossip too. Kinda get tired of the other employees chatting about hearing the sounds of sex and talking about weather they know em or not. Couldn't give a rats ass about the guests and what they were doing. Really don't like the people trying to drag me into conversations about things that were none of their damn business." He remembers the hookup, remembering how he had changed clothes before going up to the room because he was on duty and didn't want to go up wearing a stiff polo and khakis. He's betting they're talking about that now, since he did that while on desk duty. Fuck em. That was his attempt at a third strike so he could get put on the shit list, and so far, it hasn't been delivered. Though, he did clean the room himself after Lance left, without being told. He was a good boy, at least by his standards. "But thanks, I'd take cute animals over the hotel any day."

Kolivan just gives him a look, a brow quirking at his words, though the other knows just as well as Shiro that Keith's not much for gossip. They also know he likes keeping his nose in his own business if he can help it and keeping his business to himself most the time, so anything they might say about the hotel dies right there. Good. He wants that, lest someone find out what he did to try to get the final nail in the coffin. It's Shiro who breaks the silence, looking at Keith with concern that says he knows Keith's bottling up something. "That's good at least, but are you enjoying it?"

"It's nice. Lot of things to remember, and it's nice that they provide cheat sheets when working with the customers about equipment and care needs if you need them. Personally, I like working with the animals over the customers, or in the back doing stock, but I wouldn't mind any position they put me in so long as I'm not working the register."

"Too similar to working at the hotel?"

  
"Nah. Just don't like working register. Running people through the warranties on the pets and how if they're sick or die in seven days they get a full refund. Kinda depressing, even if my boss said it's rare it happens with anything that's not fish. The one training me is a trip though."

Shiro nods at that, separating from Kolivan to pour them cups of coffee, giving Keith a prime opportunity to finish off his Coke before crushing the can in his hands. "Who's training you? If you don't mind me asking."

"Bosses son, who, ironically, is the one you were telling me was up my alley." Shiro nearly spills the coffee as he jerks at that, obviously not expecting that response as he looks over his shoulder at Keith. The taller man's holding out a cup out to Kolivan as he settles back down after that shock, making Kolivan's grin return. It's obvious the older man is getting his kicks from where conversation is going.

"He's the one training you?" It sounds strangled, despite the fact Shiro's moving to chug his coffee and looking at him like a deer in headlights. It's too late for him, Keith decides, knowing that Shiro likely feels bad for suggesting Keith do anything with the boss's son, hence his reaction. At least that's what he's thinking anyways. Could be any number of reasons Shiro reacted the way he did.

"Yeah. And yeah, he's a terrible flirt. Though, he's not a bad guy, despite the fact he's throwing me for more loops than I expected him too. He's wild, probably fit right in with our bunch."

"What's his name?" It's Kolivan asking, looking at Keith expectantly, Shiro following suit soon after.

"It's Lance. Why?" Keith watches as Shiro and Kolivan exchange looks, before Kolivan clears his throat.

"He already does fit in with the group. Technically." Kolivan looks at Keith as he takes a swig of his own coffee. "Haven't met him yet, but Allura went to highschool with him. So did Hunk. Supposedly they raised all kinds of hell at that private school of theirs, but Lance is the one who caused the most issues. According to them both, he's chilled a lot after burning bridges with a few people they refuse to name, and since then he's been a lot quieter and less social, but they also say he's focused on his classes and work, so that might have a hand in it."

"Wait, he's the one who's constantly to busy to meet us all when we're all going out." Keith's asking, his eyebrows flying up as he does.

"You sure it's the same Lance? Neither of us have had the pleasure of meeting him yet, so let's not make assumptions." It's Shiro asking now, just as confused as Keith is.

"I'm positive. Allura was telling me this morning before I came down that she was going to hang out with him after he finished his shift at the petstore today. Hence why she's not here right now. Said she was gonna study before going to hang out with him." Keith feels the wind leave his sails as that settles in, the churning of his tummy picking up as he looks between the other two in the room. He needed out of here. Now.

"Speaking of hanging out, I promised Pidge I'd be her supplier of coffee today. Can't back out of that, so I should probably get outta here, grab a bite, study a bit, and take a shower before going off to do that. I'll talk to you guys later." He's getting up, grabbing his helmet off the floor before tucking it under his arm, preparing to leave. "And, uh, have fun working on the bikes."

"Stay safe, and Tell Pidge I said Hi."

Turning to look at the couple one quick time before walking out, Keith flashes what he hopes looks like an actual smile instead of a show of his distress."I make no promises, but I'll try."

* * *

Hunk is in the shop about an hour after Lance started his shift, taking his time looking around with a box under his arms while Lance works with a customer who's currently going through papers to adopt one of the golden retriever puppies. It's a simple enough process, but they're asking loads of questions as they go through it, and Lance is dealing with those questions. He just thinks it’s a first time adopter, though it's a bit of a waste of time asking so many questions since the papers are very self explanatory, but he's polite. Smiling as he answers questions, eventually finishing things up and sighing as relief since it means things are nearly done. As soon as their out the door, he walks over, wrapping around Hunk from behind and resting his head on his shoulder, feeling the soft leather of his vest under his cheek.

"Mornin’ beautiful, what brings you here?"

He feels Hunk laugh as he pulls away, causing Lance to readjust and stand on his own again before a gloved hand ruffles his hair. "Dude, I love you, but I'm not ready to start phasing the b outta our bromance quite yet. Nothing personal."

"No offense taken. But what brings you here this early? Thought you had work."

"I did. Figured I'd bring you in something to eat since you warned me about my impending doom last night and I don't think I've seen you consume anything besides lollipops and coffee in weeks." He's holding out the box to Lance, the pink cardboard feeling nice in his hands as he takes it.

Lance smiles, genuinely at that, knowing that Hunks concerned about something involving him. He's fine, he tells himself, though deep down he knows better. "Wow, thanks. Can't believe you brought cookies for the clown porn and cuckolds convention we're hosting in the basement. I owe you one."

There's a grin on Hunks face at that, making the tension ease up from Lances belly. So long as Hunk thinks he's okay, he's fine. "I'd turn up for that just to see the turnout dude. Might be interesting to see who comes." Hunk winks making lance chuckle at the innuendo. "Though, I feel bad for the fish downstairs for seeing that."

"On another note, you can rest assured that I'm eating on a regular. I promise. Might even invite you, Allura, and Pidge up sometime for some fritas or stewed black beans and rice, maybe make a little guacamole too. Be kinda nice to cook something instead of getting take out."

"Say the word and I'm there, though, I just ask that Allura doesn't get set loose in the kitchen unless it's to mix drinks. The last time she cooked, I thought she was going to shove the ashes of what was left at us for a hot minute and I swore never again." Lance grimaces at the memory, remembering that one incident.

"Yeah, dude, agreed. She can mix a good drink, but I'd rather not relive that experience ever again. It was worse than the time I baked a whole egg into a cake and you guys made fun of me for weeks. Mostly because Allura was genuinely upset about messing up that badly and I felt picking on her for it after."

Hunks grinning, nodding his head in agreement at that, the gold piercing in his eyebrow catching in the light as he does, contrasting nicely against his dark golden skin. Lance remembers holding Hunk's hand when he got that because he's scared of needles, and Hunk turning around three weeks later and holding Lance's hand as he went and got his tattoo. He hadn't been wearing pants for the entire session, covering up his dick using a towel, and Hunk had said nothing about it. The real mvp is the one who's not afraid to hold your hand when you’re not wearing pants, being stuck with needles repeatedly for a few hours, and then is willing to cover for you by saying that you just went out to celebrate your birthday a day early by seeing a movie and eating dinner when your parents ask where you went. Truly inspiring.

"I should probably get going. As you said, I do have work this morning, but I wanted to make sure you were okay and give you a thank you for your warning. Though, I don't get why Pidge was so riled up over that. Perhaps she's got feelings for someone or hasn't moved on, I'd need to actually talk to her to know. Text only gets you so far."

"True that. Sorry for putting you in danger."

"No big." he's resting his free hand on Hunk's shoulder, running a hand gently over the soft leather one last time before smiling and pulling him in for a brief hug. Pulling away, Lance holds up the box. "Thanks again, and I'll text you later, Promise!"

Hunk laughs as he walks to the door, waving bye and saying he looks forward to talking later.

A couple hours later when Lance is on break, he opens the box for the first time, eyes wide at what he sees inside. In the top corner there's two cinnamon sugar coated donuts, catching his eyes immediately as he grabs one right away. Eyes closing as he takes a bite of the crispy treat, his tongue darts out to catch some dulce de leche and cinnamon that falls on his lips, moaning as he does. The pastry practically melts in his mouth as he chews slowly, taking his time with that first bite before pulling out his phone.

**[ outgoing ]** Dude, one of these days if I don't marry you, I'm marrying one of these donuts in Vegas and having their sweet dulce de leche filled babies. I swear it.

**[ golden boy ]** I don't accept proposals over text. Sorry.

**[ golden boy]** But Glad to know you love me and my cooking enough to marry both of us separately. No competition here. Nope. Not at all.

**[ outgoing ]** I thought you weren't ready to phase the b outta our bromance ;P

**[ outgoing ]** but, being honest, marrying your cooking's a consolation prize if i fail at marrying you.

* * *

Lance has never been so relieved to get off work than he has been today, genuinely happy to get out of the shop after he's cleaned out multiple tanks and litter boxes. He's already sent a text to Allura, telling her he's going to be late because he's going to take a shower before heading off to see her, to which she responded with a 'I'll meet you there' making him relax. He's grateful for that as he rushes back to his apartment, stripping down as soon as he enters and flings his clothes across the room in his rush to get to the shower, only stopping to pet Princess who seemed dead set in going into the shower with him. Shutting the door to keep her out, he makes note that next time he's probably going to have a partner whether he wants it or not.

Rubbing on some sweet smelling lotion when he gets out, he looks his reflection over in the mirror on the back of the door. His hair blond hair is sticking up at odd angles, still damp even after he's towel dried it, making him look wild as he sticks his tongue out at his reflection, the silver ball in his tongue catching his eye. Quickly he moves to get dressed, pulling some of his nicer clothes, debating whether he wants to wear pants,shorts, or one of his kilts, before opting for something to show off his legs. Pulling on a pair of cutoff shorts that hug his form, he pulls on a loose shirt, something that flows before putting on a pair of knee highs and sliding into his usual combat boots.

Grabbing the pack of clove cigarettes, some lollipops, his wallet, and shoving them into his jacket pocket, Lance deems himself ready before feeding and watering Princess and hustling out of the door.

Parking his car, Lance runs a hand through his now mostly dry hair, making sure it's not a total mess before stepping out and walking towards the quaint little cafe that he's grown fond of over the years. Stepping inside is like a breath of fresh air, the scent of coffee and fresh baked goods meeting his nose as he spotted Allura, sitting in their usual table in the middle of the place. She's already got him a drink, settled beside her hands as she plays with a deck of tarot cards. She might've just finished reading a fortune, but he's not sure as he walks over.

"Hey pretty lady, you come here often?"

"I dunno? Maybe I do, if the company's good enough." She smiles as he sits across from her, propping her face onto her hand like they're actually speed dating. Her blue eyes glitter as she looks at him, and Lance feels a chill run down his spine. "Though, I don't think the company is going to disappoint me."

"Here's hoping he doesn't. I know I wouldn't wanna be the guy who does that to a woman as pretty as you."

"I doubt you will blondie, though, Lance, I gotta ask, why blond?"

"Lost a bet with Pidge. It's nothing really, but I'm betting she's gonna have a field day when she sees it on me instead of just pictures." He explains, twisting a lock of his hair around a slender finger before taking his drink. "Thanks for this by the way, next round's on me."

"It's no problem, and I can see it. But do I wanna know what the bet was about, as well as any other little things going on in your life per the moment."

"I'll might tell you, but only after you tell me what's going on in your life. I'm curious and I've only heard through messages about them. That, and I wanna see any pictures of the mice you may have."

"You drive a hard bargain, but I think you know that already. Though, I'd show you pictures of the mice and tell you what's up free of charge." Allura's mirthful smile practically lights up the room as she takes a sip of her black coffee.. Allura has always been a good gossiper, weather it be about her or things she's heard through the grapevine. Unlocking her phone, she slides it across the table, showing off an album that's practically dedicated to the four mice she keeps. Quirking a brow, Lance takes the phone with care, flicking through the first few pictures and melting at what he sees. The mice are adorable, precious little one's that he remembers Allura picking out by hand in the shop herself.

"They're adorable." He says, sliding the phone back to her with a smile on his face as he slides it back to her. It makes him happy knowing that they're so well loved by her, making him float with pride.

"I know, though, they're only the tip of the iceberg on all of the cute that's going on in my life." She flicks her phone back into her jacket's pocket, the soft black leather contrasting greatly with the various pink, teal, and blue patches depicting pictures of the stars or spacecrafts that decorate it. It's beautiful, though he spots a few patches he made near the front, boldly displaying some of his earlier handiwork. "So as you know, I've been dating some people for a while now."

Lance nods, grinning as he does. He's well aware of her partner's, hearing about them via text. "Anyways, you already know the details about how we started off, but what you don't know, is that they're a pair of softies. Like, I knew Shiro could be soft, but bless the fact that Kolivan is so sweet. Kissing him is like putting your lips onto a candy bar in the summer, warm and melty. And don't get me started on Shiro, he's just as sweet, in his own way. A bit rougher around the edges despite the fact that he doesn't look it, but it's nice. Though, we do have our ups and downs."

Lance quirks an eyebrow "Trouble in paradise? Do I need to kick two asses?"

Allura covers her mouth, shaking her head before tucking a strand of snow white hair behind her ear. "Stars no. They're good to me, but part of dating is disagreements. Besides, I doubt you can take them alone, they're quite good at handling themselves. I mean, you are too, but that's beyond the point." A pointed nail runs over the rim of her cup before she leans back in her chair. "The most recent argument I think we had was over bikes and whether or not I should have one. I was a little put off, and while Shiro was all for it, prepped to help design a bike and build it from the ground up, Kolivan wouldn't budge on the issue. Said something about liking it when I'm riding with them, and wanting it to stay like that because it feels nice, but to be frank, I wanna actually ride instead of stay in the bitch seat."

Raising his cup, he toasts before taking a sip of the caramel flavored drink, "Amen to that. And you don't really seem like someone who'd like riding bitch all the time. Can't see how they didn't see it coming."

"Point. Though, a bikes a lot different than what I'm used to. Beetles are legitimately their polar opposite and per the moment, Shiro's teaching me how to drive on one of his finished projects. I still have a lot of adjusting to do."

"Sounds like Shiro's handling the heavy lifting here, at least when it comes to you getting on a bike."

"Kolivan helps, but his help has been a lot more offering tips and keeping me straight. He's also gotten me a helmet of my own since then and apologized for trying to hold me back since he felt a little bad over it. As well as a few other things to apologize." She's leaning forward as she says that last sentence, her voice dropping a little low. Lance's cheeks flush at the implied meaning of that, a hand covering his mouth as Allura continued. "He made me feel so small, didn't help that Shiro came in and only made that feeling intensify."

A strangled cough leaves from Lance as he recomposes himself. He's excited for her, since it's been awhile since she's seemed this happy, but he wasn't expecting these stories out in public. Though perhaps he should've expected it with how open Allura is."So I take it they're big guys then?"

"Huge." She winks, before finishing off her cup. Lance takes his cue and motions for another round of drinks for them. It isn't long before their waitress is back and their conversation is back going the way it was before, riddled with innuendos and little bits. It's enough to make Lance forget that he's even in a cafe, feeling more like he's nestled back in the dorms from high school chatting away with the door open because they couldn't close it after seven pm.

"So, tell me, anything scandalous going on in your life? When I read my cards I saw that something was glimmering on your end, don't tell me I have to put them in time out."

Lance's smile falters for a minute, before he leans down. "I'm nervous as to what the cards said, since I genuinely have nothing but work and classes going for me. Besides a new worker that I've been training, who I'm on the fence about entirely."

Now it's Allura's time to frown, a pout playing across her full lips as she reaches over the table and takes his hand in hers, her touch warm and friendly as she does. "I sincerely doubt that, you can tell me what it is, I won't tell a soul. Promise."

The male shifts in his seat, leaving his hand in hers before bringing his free hand up to his chin. He knows Allura wouldn't tell, she means what she says. Despite her being quite the gossiper, she's got her morals. Smiling a bit, he takes his hand away from hers. "There is one thing, though, I don't know if it really meets what you'd call excitement."

Her blue eyes glitter as she hears that, sparkling as if someone had put flecks of stardust in her eyes as she settles back into her chair. "I knew it! Come on, spill. Start with the co-worker, and we'll work our way up from there."

Lance inhales deeply as he settles back in his chair, feeling the tension leave him as he does. "New coworker started monday, and he's weird? Well, I mean, weird by my standards. He's jumpy, and too serious most of the time, like he's out of it more often than not. Which is a shame since he's cute, and I know he's smart because I sit behind him in class. But there's something off that I can't put my finger on. Like, he acts different with me around, which, don't get me wrong I'm no stranger to that. And I know I treat him differently, but just...It's strange. Like, I just wanna one up him but I can't get a foothold on him because there's nothing there, and with him being so serious and distant, I doubt there will ever be a foot hold."

A thoughtful look crosses over Allura's features as she listens, a hand moving to trace over her lips she dwells on his words. He knows the look, how somber she is when gauging her words. "What's his name?"

"Keith. Well, Akira Kogane, but he goes by Keith."

As soon as the name leaves his lips, Allura's features are back to glimmering again, the previous thoughtfulness still hanging there but mixing well with the obvious mirth mixing in. "That's wonderful news! Glad to know you've finally met him. He's a tough one at first, but he's not that bad. Though, I make no promises on him ever lightening up ever, he takes things pretty seriously regardless of the situation."

Lance feels his jaw drop before he picks it up, his mouth gaping as he listens to her, taking another swig of his drink. "Really? You know him?"

"Of course I do, he's close friends with Shiro and Pidge. Which is why I'm personally stunned that you haven't met him before hand, though, he's a lot like you with how busy he stays with his studies and work." Lance feels himself heat up at that, knowing that he's blown them off before because he was exhausted and chose to take a nap over going out when he knew he could use the social interaction. Eyes meeting hers, he offers a smile.

"Really? I kinda didn't expect that. He doesn't seem to be the social type."

"You'd be fucking amazed. He's actually pretty neat when you get to know him, but yeah, I can vouch for him personally. Just give him time, and if that competitive streak of yours is there, I know you can always find something to make bets on. He could use a friendly challenge to break him out of his seriousness."

There's a good minute where Lance is quiet, mulling that over before he nods. "I'll consider that, though I make no promises that my opinions gonna budge anytime soon."

Allura's smile is small as she nods, accepting that answer respectfully before raising a hand up to pull some of her hair back from her face, tying it firmly. "Now, you said there was something else, let's dig into that, shall we?"

There's a second where Lance's hands dig into the thick material of his jacket, debating how to best word what was going on. He knew how to start it, but i was a debate of how much to share about his feelings afterwards. "I kinda had a hookup with a stranger I started talking to on craigslist."

A well groomed brow raises at that, curiosity painting Allura's face as Lance eases up, offering a smile before carrying on. "Don't worry, we were safe. Condoms were used and he didn't do anything we hadn't already discussed. I never saw the man's face, and It's as anonymous as it could've been, but..."

"Buuuuuttt?"

"It was too good. I left there shaky kneed and feeling like I was floating. Sex hasn't been that great for like the past six months and just...I've been debating texting him again. But I don't think I really can. Seems like a one off regardless of what I want to do."

Allura's brows pinch in as she looks at Lance, no judgement found in her features as she mulls over her words. Biting her lip, she nods at him, "text him again, and see. If you enjoyed it that much, he might've as well. Who knows. Though, I'm glad you're getting out there again, whether it be physical or romantic. If getting that good dick is your prerogative, then go get that good dick."

Lance nearly chokes on his coffee at that, eyes wide at Allura's words as she smiles broadly back at him giggling. "I'm all about getting that good dick. Or Vag, I don't care. But personally dick is what I'm chasing after per the moment." Allura practically snorts at that, almost knocking over her coffee as she laughs, pointing at him in the midst of her giggling.

"Well said. Can't wait for an update on this story though, if you're willing to share."

Lance nods, "You'll be the first, and only, person to know."

There's a ding from Allura's phone as she pulls it out, quickly checking it before looking at Lance. "Sorry, that's Shiro texting asking for a hand back at home. I'm going to have to leave you."

"Would you mind terribly if I escort you to your car?"

"I wouldn't mind at all."

* * *

 Keith's not sure why the universe has a vendetta against him, but he knows that it's utterly rude that the universe is as cruel as it is towards him. His back is rigid as he sits in a booth across from Pidge, listening to the conversation going on at the table behind him between Lance and Allura, instead of focusing on the technical babble passing through Pidges lips. He's too scared to move, forcing his face to look as neutral as possible lest Pidge look up and Know something's off. He wants to die right there in the booth, or to at least astrally project to anyplace but here as he hears Lance talking about the hookup with Allura, making his stomach churn before he's relieved to find out that Lance in fact, doesn't have a clue who he is.

"Y'know, If I'm boring you, you can tell me so. I can easily switch the subject." She's pushing up her glasses, the small screwdriver in her hand moving to tweak something in the mechanical mess laid out over the table. Pidge, despite her delicate looking features, is downright brilliant with a set of tools. Honey brown eyes look at Keith as she points the screwdriver at him. "You're being awfully quiet, even for you. What's up"

Indigo eyes flicker to over Pidge as he shrugs, arms crossing over his chest. "I'm fine. Just can't keep up with your babble."

"Well, I can talk about my job. Got a few interesting stories from the past week. You wouldn't believe some of the 'emergencies' people call in. I mean, like, It's one thing if you're seriously injured and call for someone to be dispatched to your location, but yesterday one of the first calls I got was about a cockroach going into someone's ear. Like, hello, that's not an emergency, and it should be easy to get out." She's babbling again, something that's easy for Keith to tune out. They're leaving, thank fuck, that means he can stop worrying in his booth and actually focus on Pidge.

"So there's another call that I pick up, five minutes after cockroach guy, and it's just a guy that i'm ninety percent sure dialed us on accident for a good few seconds because there's nothing on the line but static before he just starts breathing... Oh hey, Allura and Lance." There's a hand flicking at the window making a sound as they walk by, effectively getting the attention of the pair. Keith's face is pale as he raises a hand to wave at them, otherwise stoic(or trying to be), as he looks at them both like he hasn't just heard more about their private lives than he ever wanted too. Lance is stunning, his blond hair rustling in the breeze as he smiles at Pidge, waving at her through the window, Allura waving at them both where she stands.

"Come in here." Pidge is motioning to them, actually speaking the words as Lance shakes his head before holding up a cup with the stores branding on it and shaking his head. Keith's content to watch, looking at his legs as he swishes between both feet as he does. Allura just holds up her phone and mouths the words 'I've gotta go,' making Pidge pout before looking back at Keith. Allura is waving bye as Lance casts a Last glance, meeting eyes with Keith before sticking his tongue out and tailing behind Allura.

"Wow, you look like someone just pissed all over everything you love. What's buggin' you?"

Keith's eyebrows knit together, staring at the brunette as he feels his fists curl into tight balls under the table. "The blond in the shorts, you know him."

"'Course I know him, met him my freshman year here since his best friend had classes with me and have been in contact with him ever since. He's a nice guy, pretty funny to hang around with. Why?"

"I work with him is all."

"So your new job is at the petshop? Glad to know I now have two people to pester when they're on shift." Keith glares, watching as she sticks his tongue out at him. "Lighten up. You went from being happy to be here to doom and gloom over him showing up here and asking questions about him. What’s your problem with him?"

Keith's back stiffens at that, growing rigid at the question and Pidge knows she's hit a nerve. "It's nothing. Just don't know what to think of him is all. Seems like all my friends knew him before I did and I still haven't weighed in on him fully." A partial lie, but he's not going to admit that he's attracted to him, or admit to the one night stand, or the fact that he actually doesn't have the same feelings that he now knows Lance has because he just eavesdropped on a private conversation between him and Allura. Nope. He refuses to be that person.

"I don't blame you, though, Lance is an open book.He's friendly and he's the easiest person to read I've ever met." She's turning back to her project, tweaking something and grinning when a piece moves all on its own despite the fact Keith is sure it's not supposed to be doing that. "Though, the blond suits him. Did a good job picking a color for him. I originally wanted him to dye it raggedy ann red."

"Wait, what."

"You heard me. I chose the color he dyed his hair. Granted, we made a bet since we went out last Saturday."

Keith's interested, listening to Pidge as she talks, a little enraptured in her words as they pique his interest immensely. So he didn't willingly dye his hair, that was useful to know. "What was the bet?"

The woman smirked, honey brown eyes glistening with mischief as she takes a sip of her coffee. "He bet he could get a waitresses number before we left. I may or may not have slid the waitress a twenty and told her not to give her number to him in order to save my own hair from him. Didn't think he'd actually do it till I got pictures of it later that evening, and lemme tell you, seeing it is so worth it."

It's so classically Pidge that it makes Keith grin, the smile cracking across his face evidence of his obvious amusement by this. "That's cheating y'know."

"There were no rules besides the fact Lance needed to get her phone number. It was a fair game."

Keith chuckles, shaking his head and nodding at that, the feeling of unease rising in his gut because of Lance's words still rattling around in his head. He wanted another go, but he'd also been actively flirting with someone else in the meantime, making a little bubble form in his belly. A part of him is thanking Pidge for that cut off, because maybe he wouldn't have been thinking about texting him again.

It doesn't take long for Pidge to pull things back into her bag, cleaning off the table before leaning towards Keith. "You okay? You're acting weird in general, and I'm concerned."

His mouth is dry as he reaches over to take a sip of his coffee and sighs deeply, letting his shoulders sag. "I'm fine."

"I know you well enough to call bullshit, and I'm a few seconds away from calling it now. I'm letting you slide this time, but just promise me something."

"Lemme guess, you want me to talk to you if I need to talk to someone?"

"No, I was gonna ask you to talk to anyone if you need to talk to someone. When you bottle up, things blow up for you, and to be frank, I don't like seeing the shit hit the fan for you. Neither do the rest of us. You're a brother to me, don't make me kick your ass after consoling you because things spiraled out of control." He's touched by that, a small smile tugging at his lips before he leans over and ruffles her long hair.

"I promise I'll talk to you if I ever wanna talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters song is "all my friends are drug addicts" by Asking for It
> 
> Comments, questions, Concerns? You can contact me at my writing blog @spenceberry or on my personal @marmoralance. I'm always accepting of any comment's made and look forward to feedback from you.


	3. Rock the Casbah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long ago, Keith lived in harmony, then everything changed when the ferret nation attacked!
> 
> Keith's growing ever curious about his new coworker for various reasons, and he winds up getting a dang good informant in a cafe not far from the shop.
> 
> Lance on the other hand finds out that he has an admirer in the most unsettling way possible.

It's been a good morning. Slow, but good. Honestly, it's mornings like this that Lance lives for as he places the ferrets in the play pen, watching as a bunch of rambunctious furry noodles make their way to chew on toys or curl up in the corner to snuggle down. He kinda wishes he'd saved one of the boxes so he could fill it up with packing peanuts before setting the little one's loose, since that honestly sounds like his kind of party, but alas, he hasn't really been working in stock all that much since Keith came.

"What are you doing?" Lance looks over his shoulder, eyes narrowed as he looks at the newbie. His hair's pulled back today, but it's kinda useless since Keith still has a significant amount of hair hanging in his face. Turning around, he leans down into the pen and wiggles his fingers over one of the ferrets and keeps a close eye as it paws at his hands on its back.

"Supervising the kids during playtime. Why, you wanna try being a baby sitter too?"

He sees Keith hold up his hands out of the corner of his eyes, the gloveless(for once) palms flashing as he holds up his hands as he smiles(he thinks it's a smile anyways). "I don't think you want me around kids, I'm terrible with them. I see babies of any kind and just evacuate the scene as swiftly as possible."

"Strange. Figured you liked working with little ones since I saw you with Pidge yesterday and she's as tiny as a toddler, but unlike a toddler, is more trouble with a bottle in her hand." Lance's focus is on the ferrets, he swears it is, but he also sees movement out of the corner of his eyes. Rubbing ones belly, he feels teeth as he pulls away, quickly grabbing it gently by the scruff of it's neck and saying No firmly to it. "'Course, she is an adult, so there's not much to babysit unless you count acting like a voice of reason when she's got one."

Keith's leaning on the side of the play pen, eyes fixated on the ferrets frolicking in the enclosure. It's been five minutes and there's already a pile in one of the corners of sleepy babies. It doesn't surprise Lance at all, but he does wish they'd get their energy out now before they gotta go back in their cage. "She's not old enough to drink you know." Lance's eyes narrow as he moves his hand away from the little ones to point at Keith.

"I know. But that's the glory of a fake I.D. Kinda use it to get fucked up when you wanna and move on with life." his voice is low, as he speaks, a mere whisper in case his mama or papa are in the shop. "Though, I suppose you don't have one, or know where to get one, do you?"

"I know plenty, though I don't exactly need a fake to get drunk," his tones matter of fact with a bite to it, bitter as he turns his attention to Lance. "But I don't exactly like my little sis getting drunk and having a fake."

Blue eyes blow wide as he feels his mouth drop open at that, his mouth going dry as he struggles to find his words. Pidge told him she was hanging with a close friend, and this guy just referred to her as his little sister. He's torn. Lance knows full well Pidge's older brother is older than her by like fifteen minutes and is basically a taller, male, carbon copy of her. "Lil sis huh? Don't see the family resemblance other than the love of custom bikes and the attitude."

Lance'd be lying if he said he didn't see Keith's face scrunch up at that, his violet eyes darting down to focus on the ferrets like he's refusing to look at him. Lance watches as Keith reaches into the enclosure, doing what Lance had been doing a minute ago, almost exactly mimicking his actions. "Never said we were blood related." Lance chew's on his lip, pulling in the silver ring around it nervously at that as he focuses on Keith's face. It's stormy even as he plays with the ferrets, his mouth drawn thin and his ebony hair hanging low in his face, covering his eyes from his sight. With a sharp hiss, Keith pulls his hand back roughly, and Lance looks to see a ferret hitting the bottom of the enclosure before he looks at Keith's hands which are cradled close to his body.

"Woah, lemme see it." Slender fingers extend as he opens his palm, watching as Keith scrunches up his face before holding his hand out. It's when he sees the dribble of blood at the base of Keith's ring finger that makes his eyebrows shoot up as he moves to pull a cleaning cloth from his pocket. "Yikes! They really got you there." As soon as it's wrapped he's tugging Keith behind him, wordlessly and almost effortlessly tugging him up to the front counter where a first aid kit lays under the register out of sight. Moving swiftly, he grabs a few alcohol wipes and bandages as he moves back to Keith.

"This is gonna sting a bit, fair warning." Gently he swipes at the wound, his long fingers working with utmost care as he casts a glance to Keith’s face. It's stoic, not even a peep leaving his lips as he works. Gingerly moving away, he wraps a band-aid around the wound, making sure it's secure, "all better!" Pulling away and sanitizing his own hands, Lance casts a glance at Keith, watching him thumb at the area, prodding at it making the blond male swat his hands away, the other male's face painted with mild dumbfoundment at the action.

"Thanks." For a second, Lance thinks he's hearing things since the other has been glaringly silent since being bitten. Running a hand through blond hair and nodding, Lance flashes a small smile, shrugging at the comment. "It's no problem really, Mama would have my ass if I didn't make sure you got cleaned up and bandaged after she taught me a bit more first aid than most learn in their lifetime."

A single brow gets lifted at that, Keith's eyes narrowed in thought as he crosses his arms and leans on the counter. "And what is the usual amount of first aid training people get?"

"Y'know, the basics, how to clean small wounds and wrap them, maybe how to remove splinters. Nothin' too hardcore. Mama's a nurse and she spent more time teaching me how to field dress sprained ankles, broken bones, and open wounds. Makes me get CPR certified every year too, and there's more than just CPR training at the hospitals seminar, so I guess I'm always pretty good to go. 'M no EMT or paramedic, but I can handle things to an extent." The bikers face is hard to read, as usual, almost emotionless as he listens, before he shrugs, a soft look crossing his features, making Lance a little more at ease. "If I do say so myself, 'm rather good at mouth to mouth," and just like that, Keith looks like he's swallowed a lime, his mouth knitting into a tight line again.

"I'll take your word for it." Lance walks past, deciding it's best to go back to the ferrets to make sure they're not plotting to escape, since it would be a nightmare to have to herd them all in in the event they do break themselves out of containment. Pausing for a second, Lance looks over his shoulder.

"Next time, wear your gloves. They're like your personal signature and I think it's interesting that you got bit the one day you didn't wear 'em. Think they might be your lucky charm." As soon as he's done, he hears a sound come from Keith, a sound that he knows the other didn't make verbally, making his own face drop with concern. "Dude, for the love of Joey Ramone please tell me that wasn't your stomach growling just then."

Keith's face is flushed red, almost matching the shirt he's currently wearing as he turns his face away from Lance. He's obviously embarrassed, much to Lance's amazement. Pulling out his wallet, and offering out a twenty, holding it out to Keith. "Go. Things are slow here and I can handle it, and there's a cafe up the street that a friend of mine works at."

Violet eyes scan over Lance's features, making Lance freeze as he stares at Keith, still holding out the twenty before the other takes it, a ghost of a dry smile trailing across his lips. "I owe you for this."

"Bring me back a medium roast with no sugar or cream and we'll call it even."

* * *

 Keith walks away, his teeth gritting as he pulls on his jacket as he walks out. He shouldn't be angry at Lance for the family comment, he doesn't know that he was in the system. Besides, he didn't mean anything by it, yet his words still rattle in his skull, as well as how gentle he'd been after the ferret bit him. Pulling on his gloves, he lets out a sound when the familiar fabric is back covering his hands as he steps out of the store, leaving the sounds of animals and The Clash behind.

Lance was an enigma to him, a bundled up mystery that walked into his life on long, bronze legs when he answered his craigslist ad. He could've been in it sooner, since it seems like the man was familiar with all the people he cared about, not to mention the fact that Lance sat behind him in class, so why hadn't he? He was genuinely puzzled how he'd never actually met him before, even if the other had been at least somewhat familiar with him when they'd first met. He wanted answers, from any source by now, gossip or not.

Walking down the street, he catches sight of the cafe in question, and he feels a jolt of relief wash over him as he spots it. It's the cafe he was in yesterday, and, despite the fact he heard Lance and Allura's conversation here yesterday, this place is familiar to him, and welcome. Walking inside, he lets the warm mahoganies and the smell of coffee fill his senses before he hears it.

"Heeeey Dude!" Glittering umber eyes meet his own as he smiles, his previous thoughts almost melting away as he looks at Hunk. Keith, try as he might, has difficulties not checking him out every time he sees him. Hunk's tall, and in the two years he's known him, he's seen just how easily it is for him to lose muscle and gain it back just as fast, something that makes Keith a little jealous since he's had to work for the definition that he's kept(which is more on him for eating whatever is quick and cheap). Currently, Hunk's built like a strong man, a healthy amount of fat, but he's clearly more solid muscle than anything. His arms are clearly defined in the tight yellow shirt he's wearing, and his jeans somehow manage to show off his toned calves wonderfully as he looks back up to his bright, smiling face. The large man walks around the counter, pulling him in close and squeezing him tightly. "How're you this morning? Didn't think you'd have break this early."

Keith quirks a brow, looking at Hunk inquisitively for a second before he decides to test waters. "Lemme guess, you know Lance, so you know what time they typically take breaks at the shop?" He silently prays that he's not going out on a limb, or at least reaching TOO far as he waits, since he remembers Lance saying he had a friend who worked here. Keen eyes watch as Hunk scratches behind his ears, his hairband moving a bit as he does.

"Uh yeah, but it wasn't him who told me you were working there. Pidge came in last night practically bouncing over the fact you had met him, but she was more hyped up over the fact he actually went through with his end of their bet. She talked more about the bet, but I caught all of what she had to say."

Keith's face drops a bit at that, but he supposes it's fair, since he knows that Pidge likes to talk. It does make him wonder if Lance and Hunk are as close as he'd thought. Pulling out the twenty from his pocket, he looks at Hunk "Think you can sit down with me while I have breakfast? Gotta few things I'd like to ask about my new co-worker."

Hunk looks at Keith before sliding back behind the counter, eyes bright as he grins. "I can take break early today, just for you. Now, what'll it be?" Keith orders a croissant with egg whites(it’s healthy-ish, he thinks) and spiced hot chocolate, not ordering Lance's yet since he doesn't want it to get cold before he makes it back before paying for it and picking a seat in one of the tables near the back, stashed away from prying eyes and ears.

It isn't long before Hunks back, carrying two coffees and a healthy helping of food and settling down across from Keith. "So what exactly do you wanna know? I've got quite a few stories to spill and it isn't like you to ask."

"I know it's not, but I'm curious is all." Keith takes a sip of his drink letting his eyes flutter shut as he indulges in the rich drink, the flavor alone making him melt.

"You being down to gossip is off since I remember the night shortly after you turned twenty one and you crashed on my couch, drunk, and yelling at TMZ because it was 'the worst fucking thing in the entire universe and this is why people worry so damn much about what other people think'. If anyone's clear on your stance on gossip, it's me." Hunk takes a bite of his food, chewing it thoughtfully before continuing on. "Though, I can start with the fact I've known him since I was like seven and I'm ninety percent sure I've seen him nude more than all of his ex's combined because of that."

Keith nearly chokes on the buttery baked good in his mouth at that, a gloved hand moving to cover his mouth as he readjusts himself. "You're kidding right?"

The larger man quirks an eyebrow, the piercing there glinting as he does. "Dead serious. I remember one time I went swimming with him in school and didn't realize he was nude till he got out the lake to take a drink. Granted, it was after dark and prime time for skinny dipping, but you kinda figure with it being after curfew and on campus grounds, he would at least be wearing something." Hunk leans back into the chair, a grimace falling over his features before he leans forward. "I also had to make sure he didn't get tickets to LA one night after rambling about 'redefining the sunset strip.' But lets drop the public indecency conversations and get to what you wanna know."

Keith smiles at that, thankful to get off the topic of Lance naked since it's making his mind wander back to the place it likes to stay when it comes to the man. Taking another bite of his sandwich, he mulls over his next words. "What was he like in high school, besides the fact he was a nudist wannabe?"

Hunks hands rest on the table at that. "A wreck. Like, an utter mess. Not that he isn't a mess now, but he was a lot quirkier back then, and a lot wilder."

"How quirky?"

"Okay, so, we lived on campus, meaning a lot of us brought entertainment systems. Ipods, play stations, TV's, those things. Lance, he brought what I think is the most beat up record player I've ever laid my eyes on. Like, this one beats the portable orange one he bought at a garage sale when he was twelve that he treats like a treasure, since half the time it looked like it was gonna fall apart and Lance kept putting duck tape on it to keep that from happening. That and some records that he knew he could get copies of in case something happened, which was cool. Got him made fun of, but it was cool to me and Allura both at least. He'd also run people out of the room if they went looking through his records or if someone pinched the corners of the sleeves to get them out. Actually, most of what he brought were standard audiophile things. He had this one pair of headphones that I think made me see Jesus one night when he shared them with me." So Lance liked music, old music by the sounds of it, but Keith could've guessed that by the shirts he wore and what he played while at the shop.

"What he brought besides that made him super weird to most of the populace. He had a ds, a phone, and a laptop, the only tech he really brought. Other than that, it was a lot of model space ships and planetary systems, nasa posters and lego kits to make. Also a lot of sewing materials to make patches and stuff. He handled making the room look lived in, I handled most of the furniture since I was good at improvising. However I remember one week where I wondered how he was writing anything for classes because his fingers were so bandaged from sewing incidents and putting together a huge model," Hunk elaborates by framing the size of the model with his hands while he talks "of the Starship Enterprise with superglue." These are things Keith could've also guessed, but he finds them interesting tid bits. For a punk, he seemed awful into nerd culture, and space, or nerd culture involving space. Which, was neat, in it’s own way.

"There's also a few things he did that were interesting. He'd often sneak out at night, go out to the lake and chill. Maybe smoke, if he had the cigarettes he liked, drink if he had the alcohol. He liked partying and showing off, making more bets than were necessary." Hunk's really going now, and Keith doubts he'll stop talking anytime soon as he works on his food, listening intently to him.

"Stars, there were a lot of times he'd go to parties and shit talk in general, and in senior year he made a lot of references to this one movie that got him into heaps of trouble. Like, he'd go out with Allura and I and a few others and when someone asked him what he was doing after college he immediately responded with 'I'm going to harvard law and then letting my educated mind go to waste.' Allura was no help since she'd hop in with actual quotes from the same movie instead of paraphrases and they'd start laughing hysterically because no one else seemed to have watched it besides us. Like one big inside joke between us, got me called 'Heroine Hunk' when we were in private because of it since I raised hell about it not to be used in public. One night I carried the both of them out, actually carried them under my arms, because the cops got called because Lance was talking to the host of the party, and mind you, they were talking movies, and he said he was gonna re-enact a scene for him. He climbed up on the bar inside his house and screamed 'if you are a real man you'd fuck me right here' before jumping down and nearly started an actual fight over a re-enactment. Not that it was the first time he'd fought, but Allura had actually squared up to fight with him on that after she'd explained the reference and the guy was still blazing to go. Kinda nuts man."

Keith's thoroughly engrossed by the last tale, thinking of this scrappy kid raising hell and making movie references with Allura ready to kick ass with him over doing something that kids do. Or at least teenagers with no sense. Whatever the movie was, they must've really liked it if it lasted for a year of jokes. "What did he wanna do when he graduated really?"

Hunk looks like he just got brought back to earth after flying to the moon and back. Dazed almost, like he was the one in a reenactment of his memories. "Honest answer? Not what he's majored in now. He used to talk about taking business classes and Animal sciences so he could open his own pet store, but...."

"But what?" Keith couldn't really picture a Lance that wouldn't jump onto a track that could make him an astronaut if he did things right after hearing how much he loved space.

"He...." Hunk picks at his food, a frown settled on his face like this conversation went from great to becoming the bane of his existence. "Had a falling out. A big one. Like, I'm happy he separated from them, burned the bridge 'n all, they kinda treated him like utter shit, but afterwards, he became a different person. It's like he suddenly wanted to be off the planet entirely, and it took him months to chill. I don't know exactly what went down, I just know that it hurt him a lot and he doesn't like talking about it. He's been working his ass off to stay on the track he's on, but I severely doubt he's happy with it at all."

There's a sober moment of silence as Keith looks at Hunk, who's obviously bugged by the situation. Crossing his arms and settling on the table Keith debates his next question carefully. "Why do you think he's not happy? He might be, he seems to be all smiles to me."

"He's not." It's a simple statement before Hunk takes a long swig of his coffee. "Lance smiles regardless of what you put him through. Boy could be in a life or death situation and he'd still make bad jokes and crack a smile. Real 'fake it to you make it' kinda guy. Which is something he's been doing with me a lot of the time when we have serious conversations. Think the last one where things got serious serious was when I crashed at his place and he kept talking about wanting to go on some adventure and rambled on about not caring how he went on it because he was bored as hell. Hence, why I think he's unhappy. That and the fact he doesn't eat much and he's gotten a little reclusive to say the least. I know better than to try to talk to him before he's ready though, but he's gonna crash soon, I feel it. Something's gonna break his camels back and the floodgates will finally open and he can stop playing emotional wack-a-mole for a good while once it’s outta his system."

Keith feels Hunks worry from where he's sitting, the taste of it almost tangible as he swallows bile thinking about how much like him Lance was when it came to handling things. Unhealthy was the first word to come to mind. "Why not talk now." The question slips out before he can stop it, making his throat go dry. It's not his business and he watches Hunk carefully in his chair.

"If you go to him before he's ready to talk, he'll bottle up even more. I've already talked to Allura and Pidge about it in case we need to sit him down beforehand and we've all agreed to nab him before the month's out if nothing changes, though it might. Allura said they had a talk and it seemed like he was himself before he scurried off because he ran into you and Pidge. Like, actually scurried, she compared him to a mouse who'd seen a snake in the grass he apparently left so fast. His excuse was that Pidge probably didn't wanna see him, but I doubt it with how animated Pidge was about seeing him." Cogs in Keith's brain churned as he heard that, making him grit his teeth a bit before taking a sip of his hot chocolate. He remembered Lance talking about being on the fence towards him to Allura, so maybe it was him and not Pidge, but something smelt about the situation. He had enough to judge that Lance probably didn't lie about much, so maybe he was just cutting himself off. Making note to ask Lance about it as Hunk stands, causing Keith to finish off his food real quick.

"I should get back to work now, it's been like thirty minutes." Keith nods, thanking Hunk and hugging him tightly before ordering Lance's coffee. He leaves most of what's left as tip, keeping the coins in his pocket to put in his own jar later before walking back to the store swiftly.

* * *

 Lance has regrets. Major regrets. Regrets that will haunt him to the grave, and this, This is edging on being one of those regrets. He thought he could handle this, but less than fifteen minutes after he sent Keith off, the store started booming and he's flitting around from customer to customer as best he can. Yeah, there's one, count em, one other associate in the store besides his Papa(he's already covered for Keith to keep him outta trouble) and himself, but really, he shouldn't be DYING trying to handle the swarm of people buzzing in the store. Hearing the bell over the door jingle, he feels his entire body go rigid as he prays to god that it's not another customer who's gonna ask twenty questions about what the best dog food is for whatever breed they've got or asking if they've got a dog groomer in shop(which no they don't, even if Lance graduated high school with the qualifications to be one. Comes with the lack of space to host one). As a matter of fact, he's so strung up dealing with the current customer taking up all his time and keeping him from working with others that he's tempted to drop his cordial smile and service voice to scream the three unthinkable words™(GO TO TEPSFART!).

The heavily pierced man nearly shrieks when a hand rests on his shoulder, making him whip around to look at who was behind him. Relieved, Lance looks at Keith like he's a thirsty man staring at a glass of water in the desert. "Oh thank god you're back. I need you to help handle the swarm." Keith looks at him wide eyed as a newborn deer as he hands him his coffee, obviously wondering when this happened. "Look, game plan. If someone asks and you don't know, cheat sheet it. You know where they are, just help get things done. Papa's working the register so we should be good as gold on that aspect."

Keith nods an affirmative before he's swept up into the crowd, Lance watching him as he disappears into the mob of customers so quickly it's despairing as he takes a sip of the coffee he's been provided. This is what he needed, pure caffeine. Don't get him wrong, caramel frappes were great when you wanted a treat, but damn good coffee was best straight up. Turning back to the customers, he dives headfirst back into the fray.

It feels like hours have passed by the time things settle down, the constant of customers in and out coming to a mere trickle as Lance leans against the display with the dog treats. It was a mess again, but to be frank, Lance is relishing the fact that things have cleared up a bit before walking to ask a younger lady if she needs a hand with anything. She's nice, asking questions about how to best care for lovebirds, but Lance is hung a little bit. See, she doesn't quite seem to get that you need to buy two otherwise you risk having your bird die from loneliness after becoming depressed or erratic.

"Miss, we only sell them in pairs. They won't survive without another one is all, they get attached and need constant companionship. The name lovebirds exists for a reason, and I'm not exactly a fan of them pulling a Romeo and Juliet in the event of being left alone."

"Though a rose by any other name would smell just as sweet, right?" Sucking his teeth, Lance gives her a good look over, one eyebrow cocked as he folds his arms. He thinks it's just her attempting humor but he could be very wrong. She's got red hair that's peppered with blonde streaks, average height, flat chested, and young looking, maybe his age at oldest, in her teens at youngest. She's very attractive but he's been avoiding flirting because he can't really tell and him getting some fifteen year olds number doesn't sit well with him. This isn't like with Pidge where he knows she's nineteen(almost twenty) from talking to her often, this is a total stranger to him, and one he hasn't even.

"No. They mate for life. Believe it or not, these birds have feelings, the same way pigeons do. Wholey monogamous. They'll even feed each other like human couples do. Though if they get separated from their partner, they'll pine helplessly and that's why we only sell pairs. If not, your bird will probably wind up living a shorter lifespan from stress and other factors."

"Kinda like how I pine for you?" She says it so smoothly that it sets off alarm bells in Lance's brain. No nerves, no nothing. Mama told him never to trust someone who comes on like that, that if someone really cared, they'd be nervous, and he's learned that she's right the hard way. Putting his tongue in his cheek, he clicks it before shaking his head.

"No. Just no. If you're not here to actually buy a bird or something, don't waste my time trying to come onto me while I'm on the job."

"But it's perfectly fine for you to flirt with customers to make a sale, huh?" Blue eyes go wide at the accusation. Sure, he'll flirt while on the job, but he chooses who he flirts with, male, female, someone in between. It's not serious most of the time, and if anything is just how he socializes naturally with people, whether they're friends or not. Besides, they weren’t wasting his time when he dropped a line, deliberately taking him away from other customers who could use his help. Though, what really worried him was how sure she sounded about it, like they were having a fight after being in a relationship for a while.

"Miss, I'm this close to asking you to leave." Lance says, bringing up a hand and holding up two fingers and pinching them slightly to show them about a centimeter apart. Soon there's a gloved hand clapping on her shoulder, making her turn her attention to Keith. His violet eyes are burning as he looks at her, checking her over really well.

"Get your hands off me!" She yanks back, staring at Keith like he's the devil himself, her brown eyes narrowed before looking at Lance with a deep pout like he's gonna save her from the other if she gives him goo goo eyes. If she were anyone else right now, he probably would, but he's not in the mood. Keith holds up his hands, looking to Lance as well before dropping them to his sides in defeat.

"Ma'am, please leave. I'll have a talk with him, but for now, just go." It's worrisome how quickly she goes from looking like a kicked puppy to looking like she's gonna bite his head off as he speaks, but she pushes past him, nearly knocking him into a display cage as she does. Quirking a brow, Keith looks at him inquisitively, as if he's waiting for the scolding he promised already. Sighing, Lance pushes back his blond hair from his face.

"Next time, don't touch them. Trust me, things'll only escalate from there, but you kinda did me a service there." He pauses, turning to check the display over to make sure nothing's out of place. Running his hands over the metal wiring, he finds that it's good. "And before you ask, that," he gestures with his hand towards the door, "doesn't happen often."

"The flirting with you or the creepy way she was going about it?" It's deadpan, a drone in the back of his mind as he hears it, blatantly monotone. Well, maybe not monotone, he can feel some snark there, but not much.

"The creepy. I'll have people flirt back on occasion. Some shut me down, others go quiet at it. It's about reading people and knowing when to do it. She obviously had no clue. Though, it's not the most unappealing thing someone's ever done when trying to woo me."

"And what would that be?"

Lance just shoots Keith a look, a grin on his face. "This one girl basically treated waitstaff at a place we went to to like shit. Biggest turnoff of the century. zero of ten, would not want to date again. A close second would be the man I went on a date with who went to punch Allura over something dumb. Think I left his ass alone in a theater shortly after the movie began because screw that, you can't respect my friends I ain't got love or time for you. Course, that was after he paid for both our tickets and snacks. I was just rubbing salt in the wound with that." Honestly, he has more, but those aren't exactly things he wants to share, since they involve people he'd rather forget. Or god forbid he talk about the worst date of his life that he's somehow amazed he walked away from without it changing their relationship

"Those sound Like hell to be honest, and I don't blame you. Though, I hope you walked out of there with some good theater candy at least." Keith looks amused, a little lighter now that he's heard those two things before he looks neutral again. "Wanna ask you something about yesterday, you mind?"

"Hell yeah I did." but the second part is what makes Lance curious, bringing one hand up to his chin and looking at Keith. "Shoot."

"Why didn't you come back to talk to me and Pidge yesterday? We wouldn't have minded the company." As soon as Keith finishes Lance feels a pang in his chest. Blue eyes lock with Keith's as he swallows thickly.

"Didn't think Pidge wanted me. I asked if we could hang to talk the day before and she said she was meetin' up with an old friend I didn't know. Turned out to be you. didn't wanna interrupt on anything you two were doing." It's the truth, the whole truth. He left because he didn't wanna intrude, and because he was sure Pidge didn't want him barging in on her private time with her friend, who so happened to be Keith. The raven haired man nods, taking that and looking like he's thinking about that for a minute.

"Pidge was happy seeing you, we wouldn't have minded a bit, but I can see where you're coming from. I was curious because I thought it might've been me who ran you off or something is all."

Lance waves his hands at the notion, shaking his head. "Wasn't you I swear. You're growing on me, slowly, but you're not all that bad. Well, not bad enough to make me tuck tail and run, but being upfront with you, I don't know what to do with you."

"With me?"

"That a problem?" For a second he sees Keith's eyebrows knit together, before they straighten out again and he's nodding. It makes Lance wonder what's going on in that head of his, but he's no mind reader, and he's damn sure he isn't The Keith Whisperer.

"No. not at all, but I'm glad you told me. Hopefully you won't take too long figuring out how you feel."

"I can get behind that."

The rest of the day goes off without a hitch until he's in lecture and gets a facebook message pinging his phone. Opening it up, he sees Luxia's picture illuminating the chat bubble, making him nervous.

**[ Luxia ]** Hello Lance, I heard what Florona, one of my current kids, did today at the shop. Sorry you had to throw her out, but may I ask what the problem was? She's claming up and I'd really like to get the full picture of what happened?

Lance is aware that Luxia took foster kids into her care, he often talked to them when he was in the shop in high school and Plaxum was hands down one of the best girlfriends he'd ever had even if they were strictly a summertime thing since that's when Lance was around. She'd taken off for a collage in Miami as soon as she could, enlisting in marine biology program and they'd talked loosely ever since. Frond memories.

**[ outgoing ]** I didn't really throw her out, so much as asked her to leave. She was heavily flirting with me while on the job and it was kinda creepy. Like, she made it sound like she'd been watching me and I wasn't too keen on that.

**[ Luxia ]** I should have a talk with her about how she goes about pursuing romances, but I will say, she does have good tastes since I watched you grow up into a good man.

Bronze skin heats up as he reads over the message again with a wistful smile. Luxia's nice, but sometimes the older woman winds up melting him entirely and making him cease function. Tapping on his phone again, he types a final message.

**[ outgoing ]** Thanks! but can I request you go easy on her when you do?

**[ Luxia ]** I promise to go easy, though I may bring her with me next time I need groceries for Baku to apologize personally.

Swallowing, Lance acknowledges that he was likely to talk to Florona again in under a month before turning his attention back to his professor. Oh well, it's not like he banned her from the store, but he did hope things went better than they went earlier today.

* * *

 

He's glad to get off work. No. Overjoyed. It's not that he has any real issues with the customers or anything today, so much as he's had so much clinking around in his brain all day that he's almost got a headache as he settles down in his apartment. Looking at his calendar, he sees that he's free from working at the hotel again, making him nearly fall to the floor in pure bliss as he settles down. No classes today either, through, tomorrow, he's ninety percent sure he's gonna die because it's a triple whammy of all three.

Stripping down, Keith turns the corner to the small bathroom in his apartment before cranking up the hot water and praying his neighbors haven't used it all recently. It's nice when he sees steamrolling before he takes his cue and hops in without a second thought, practically moaning in delight once he's in, the warm water melting him as he leans his head back so the water can permeate his thick locks. Pouring a generous amount of shampoo into his hands, he lathers his hair up quickly, massaging the scalp there.

Now he knows for sure that Lance is honest, since he wasn't afraid to tell Keith straight up his feelings even if he heard them from eavesdropping on him. It's good to know that, meaning that he can trust pretty much everything Lance has done or said as being genuine. Hunk's information had been good, and makes him feel like he knew Lance a whole lot more than he does(he's probably gonna, like, bake Hunk a cake or something for that), but he gets why he's worried for Lance. Washing off, Keith shakes his head before he moves to finish off.

Stepping out from the shower he pulls on some leggings and a ratty old shirt before warming up a frozen burrito and debating how to spend his night. He honestly doesn't wanna study since he's got downtime, and one night won't hurt him, so he pushes the idea to the side. He could, and this is a could, go to the shop and see if Kolivan, Allura, and Shiro are there and how the progress on their bikes is going, but, a part of him feels like that would be intruding on something. Sighing, he hears the microwave ding before he pops open the door, hand grabbing the piping hot food as he walks over to his couch and boots up his laptop. Taking a bite as he waits, he thinks on what he can do while he takes some me time.

Pulling up Stardew Valley, Keith pulls up one of his older files. Pidge recommended this game to him almost a year ago, even though he's never really been one to settle down and play video games. He'll openly admit he finds this game relaxing though, and it isn't long before he's completely immersed in the colorful pixel world of the valley.

Hours later, Keith's phone vibrates, making him snap back into the real world. Eyes wide as he checks the time, he sees it's well after eight. Swiftly pulling up his messages, his eyes widening as he looks at the contact, officially knowing that his night's gonna be a loooot longer.

**[ L ]** Hey baby ;3c

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters song is "Rock The Casbah" by The Clash
> 
> Sorry for the delay. Had an allergic reaction yesterday(just hives, nothing to warrant a trip to a hospital) and I didn't think to post the chapter. Hope you enjoyed despite the delay!
> 
> Comments, questions, Concerns? You can contact me at my writing blog @spenceberry or on my personal @marmoralance. I'm always accepting of any comment's made and look forward to feedback from you.


End file.
